


Judulnya nanti

by Lolane



Series: Judulnya nanti (aka im not having idea for the title yet) [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolane/pseuds/Lolane
Summary: Seharusnya ini universe buat oc aneTapi well tlnya kebetulan samaDan ane kepengen nulis cepet sebelum idenya ngilang walhasil kek gini wkwkwkwkInti ceritanya adalah ane kepengen bikin cerita misteri lagi
Series: Judulnya nanti (aka im not having idea for the title yet) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059323
Kudos: 2





	1. Awalan

**Author's Note:**

> Ini beneran acak acakan banget karena aslinya cuman buat ide  
> Dan juga ane buatnya di hp  
> Jangan terlalu berharap geiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru menemukan Hajime kecil yang bersembunyi di kotak.  
> Hajime memintanya untuk mengantarkannya pulang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buatnya dihp  
> Sorry kalo berantakkan  
> Belum di edit  
> Belum selesai pun

-seharusnya ini buat universe oc ane tapi whatever lah... Kebetulan tlnya sama..  
Dan juga menulis di hp tuh menderita banget aahhh DX

Krasak, krusuk... Saking bosannya di tempat tidur. Ia hanya berguling guling tak jelas disana. Bagaimana tidak bosan? Kemarin hanya tidur, beberapa hari yang lalu juga tidur. Bukannya ia tak bisa keluar dari kamar ini. Hanya saja keperluannya untuk keluar juga tidak ada. Belum lagi kamar ini kosong hampa tanpa apapun.  
"Membosankan" keluhnya lagi.  
Gedubrak! Tiba-tiba saja ada hentakan keras.  
Ia tertarik mencari tahu suara apa itu. Meskipun suara tersebut sangat kencang, tidak ada peneliti yang datang ke kamarnya.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya penasaran, melihat kotak yang bergerak-gerak.  
Hah, itu saja sudah cukup mencurigakan.  
Akhirnya ia membuka kotak tersebut dan mendapati seoeang anak meringkuk ketakutan.  
"Hyaaahhhh!!!!" Teriak anak tersebut.  
"Hah?" Serunya juga kaget.  
"Jangan mendekat!!! Aku mau pulang!!" pekik anak tersebut.  
"Ah apa??! Kamu darimana??!" Tanyanya penasaran.  
"Hah..? Haaaahhh?? Abang sendiri siapa??!!!"  
"Aku? Mereka memanggilku Izuru jadi kurasa namaku Izuru" serunya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.  
Anak kecil tersebut menatap tajam dirinya.  
"Abang orang baik kan? Ngak bakal nyerang kan?" Tanya anak tersebut lagi.  
"Ha.." keluh Izuru kemudian.  
"Kenapa, bang?" Tanya anak tersebut.  
"Membosankan... Kau hanya gemetar ketakutan.." ucap Izuru.  
"Haahhh??!!!" Pekik anak tersebut. "Apanya??!"  
Lanjutnya lagi.  
"Justru orang-orang besar kayak abang itu yang membosankan dan menyengsengsarakan orang saja" teriaknya sambil mencoba menyerang Izuru. Tentu saja serangannya dapat dihindari. Izuru kemudian menahan anak tersebut dengan kakinya.  
"Kenapa kamu ada disini nak?" Tanya Izuru penasaran.  
"Aku bukan nak.. namaku Hajime Hinata... Dan aku juga tak ingat kenapa aku disini" serunya.  
Mata Izuru memincing,  
"Apakah para peneliti tersebut yang membawamu kesini?"  
"Peneliti apaan? Yang ku ingat setelah aku bangun ada orang orang dengan helm ane mengincarku. Karenanya aku sembunyi di kotak ini"  
"Jadi kamu tidak ada kaitannya dengan mereka?"  
"Rasanya tidak.. aku tidak pernah bertemu siapapun atau peneliti apapun, dan juga bang Izuru.. kenapa abang sendirian di kamar ini? Bukannya agak aneh tuh?"  
"Kenapa kamu penasaran denganku?" Tanyanya bingung.  
"Lah?? Bukannya sus ngak abang disini sendirian?? Kan biasanya ngak ada yg semuram gini kamar!!"  
"... Memangnya ini suram?" Tanya Izuru sedikit penasaran.  
"Hah?"  
"Aku tidak pernah keluar kamar. Setelah pemeriksaan dan uji coba aku langsung tertidur"  
"Hoohh jadi itu kenapa abang selalu kebosanan?" Retrorik Hajime mencoba memahami.  
Hajime segera berdiri. Izuru kembali kekasurnya selagi menatap Hajime.  
"Jadi.. memangnya abang apaan? Daritadi ngomongin peneliti aja" tanyanya penasaran  
"Aku seorang Ultimate, setidaknya itu yang mereka katakan" jawab Izuru.  
"Ultimate? Memangnya bakat abang apa?" Tanya Hajime lagi.  
"Segalanya"  
"Hah? Serius??"  
"Iya"  
"Ngak jelas..."  
"Kenapa?"  
"Karena ngak ada bakat kek gitu.."  
"Kenapa tidak ada?  
"Uh.. karena tidak adil, mungkin? Beberapa orang bisa melakukan dua hal tapi untuk bakat mereka hanya punya satu"  
"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"  
"Karena aku juga mencari bakatku sendiri!"  
"Mencari bakat?"  
"Ya, karena aku ingin masuk Sekolah Puncak Harapan!"  
"Disini Sekolah Puncak Harapan, dan lagi aku tidak yakin mereka akan mengundang anak SD sepertimu..."  
"Hah apa? Disini Puncak Harapan itu??"  
"Ya"  
"Dan lagi jangan pesimis gitu, justru karena aku masih SD masih ada harapan sebelum aku masuk SMA! Positif dikit napa sih??!"  
"Memangnya Sekolah Puncak Harapan akan masih ada beberapa tahun kedepan?"  
"Tentu aja! Kalo sudah 30tahun berdiri tidak mungkin akan menghilang begitu saja!"  
"Oh"  
"Lah kok cuman oh doang bang??!!"  
"Bosan.. ngantuk"  
"Eehhh??!! Jangan tidur!! Ayo keluar!! Diluar ngak membosankan kok!!" Pekik Hajime sambil menarik lengan baju Izuru.  
"Bukannya kau hanya ingin keluar dari sini dan pulang?"  
"Hah? Jangan kek gitu dong bang! Kan ngak mungkin kan anak kecil keluar sendirian??"  
Izuru menatap Hajime.  
"Ayolah bang... Kawanin.... Ntar pas aku dah pulang tak bilang bapak buat ngantar abang balik ke kamar bang lagi.. janji ya" Hajime mengiba.  
Izuru masih menatap Hajime.  
"Lah emangnya ngak bosan apa dikamar gini terus?? Bukannya abang terus ngomongin bosan bosan bosan??!!" Teriak Hajime frustasi.  
"Terus apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Izuru.  
"Antarin aku pulang" jawab Hajime langusng.  
Izuru menatap Hajime kemudian membalikkan badannya.  
"Ngak ah, malas"  
"Eehhhhhh???!!!!" Teriak Hajime.  
"Oi bang!!! Ayolah!!! Bang!!!" Hajime terus mengoyang-ngoyangkan Izuru, namun Izuru tetap tak bergeming.  
"Bang!!!!" Pekiknya lemah.  
"Hiks hiks... Aku pengen pulang.. orang orang jahat tadi menakutkan" Tangis Hajime.

Izuru mengerakkan kepalanya.

"Soal orang orang yang berhelm aneh tadi... Memangnya seperti apa?" Tanyanya penasaran.  
"Huuh.. mereka tiba tiba saja datang dan mencoba menusukku"  
"Kenapa? Memangnya sebelumnya kamu dimana?"  
"Hyah..aku..aku tiba tiba saja terbangun di taman air mancur, padahal seharusnya aku masih les..hiks"  
Izuru memiringkan kepalanya. Tentu saja ini sangat menarik. Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan apa juga yang terjadi dengan Hajime? Apakah Teleportasi memang ada di dunia nyata?.  
"Aku penasaran. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" seru Izuru.  
Mata Hajime berbinar bahagia.  
"Beneran bang??? Dan juga ini beneran Sekolah Puncak Harapan? Kok suram kali ya kek abang?"  
" Ya , kalo ngak mau pulang ya udah, aku mau tidur"  
"Ehh kok gitu bang?? Iya deh bang kuy kita keluar!"  
Dan kemudian untuk pertama kalinya Izuru memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya.


	2. Ch 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mereka keluar dan menemukan mayat Chiaki Nanami, sang Ultimate Gamer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masih belum selesai  
> Belum ane edit  
> Msih dikerjakan di hp

Untuk keluar dari kamar tidaklah sulit. Tidak ada penjaga, tidak ada peneliti satupun. Hmm.. aneh.  
"Kenapa bang?" Tanya Hajime penasaran.  
"Memangnya memang kosong seperti ini ya?" Tanya Izuru, lebih ke dirinya sendiri.  
"Hm.. lorong ini memang kosong, aku tadi rencananya mau ngendap ngendap karena ku kira kosong nih lorong eh ternyata ada abang" seru Hajime.  
"Hah?"

Dan kemudian mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari ruang bawah tanah. Dan menuju kedepan dekat taman air mancur.

"Aku tadi terbangun disini" seru Hajime sambil menunjukkan tempat dimana ia terbangun tadi.  
"Hm" angguk Izuru pelan.  
"Hmm.. aneh..." Seru Hajime.  
"Kenapa?"  
"Tamannya kosong..."  
Ah, iya.. tadi Hajime membincangkan tentang orang orang berhelm aneh yang ingin menyerangnya tadi.

Jring jring... Terdengar suara musik game tak jauh dari sana.  
"Aha, ini Mahjong Quest IX" seru Hajime kegirangan.  
"Kamu tahu gamenya , nak?"  
"Tentu saja, dari dulu aku pengen mainnya teman teman pada pelit minjemin konsolnya... " Isak Hajime, "dan juga apaan itu nak? Aku Hajime!" Lanjutnya.  
'kenapa orang tuanya tidak membelikannya konsol game?' itu yang terlintas dipikiran Izuru. Hanya saja Hajime telah berlari darinya.

"Ho-hoi Hajime!" Teriaknya kaget. Dengan segera ia mengejar Hajime.

"Hmm suaranya dari sana!" Selagi Hajime melompati air mancur. Namun ia terkejut akan apa yang dilihatnya disana.  
"Huaaahhhhhh!!!!" Teriaknya kencang.  
Dengan itu, Izuru dapat segera menemukannya namun...  
Dengan jingle music Mahjong Quest IX yang masih bergema, di depan mereka ada seorang mayat gadis dengan luka tembakan di kepala dan bekas tusukan sebanyak 6 kali tersebar diantara perut dan dadanya.

Hajime mengigil ketakutan. Tentu saja itu reaksi yang normal untuk anak kecil seumurannya.

"I-ini pasti orang orang jahat berhelm tadi!" Serunya gemetar.  
Jika memang begitu, kenapa membunuh gadis ini?  
Memangnya siapa gadis ini?

Selagi Izuru berpikir untuk memecahkan misteri ini. Hajime menanggis ketakutan. Memangnya begitu mengerikannya?.

"Ini.." ucap Izuru sambil membuka blazernya dan menutupi wajah gadis itu. Sekejap ia juga mengambil buku siswa elektronik milik gadis itu.

Nama gadis itu adalah Chiaki Nanami.  
Dia ada siswi dengan bakat ultimate sebagai Ultimate Gamer. Tampak jelas sekali dengan konsol handheld miliknya. Karena ia seorang ultimate, seharusnya dia ada di gedung utama. Namun, mengapa ia ada disini? Hal ini menambah pertanyaan dari sekian pertanyaan yang sudah ada.

"Bang... Bang Izuru..." Panggil Hajime pelan.  
"Hmm kenapa?" Tanyanya.  
Hajime menunjuk ke depan, ke arah pria berambut pirang dan tentu saja wajahnya kusut. Tampaknya ia sekelas dengan Chiaki.

"Apakah kamu..." Belum sempat Izuru bertanya namun tampaknya ia sudah tahu jawabannya melihat reaksi pria tersebut menjatuhkan diri kelantai dan menanggis terisak isak begitu melihat Chiaki.

"Ini semua salahku....!!" Tanggisnya.  
"Bang Izuru, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Hajime pelan. Ah, benar anak kecil hampir tidak bisa memahami kematian.  
Kenapa tadi ia setuju untuk mengantarkannya pulang.

"Hey, siapa namamu?" Tanya Izuru ke pria pirang tersebut.  
"Izuru Kamukura..." Ucapnya lirih.  
"Hm?" Izuru tertegun, ia tidak pernah mengucapkan namanya didepan pria namun ia sudah tahu namanya siapa. Memangnya siapa pria ini.  
"Izuru Kamukura!" Suaranya meninggi namun wajahnya masih berguyur air mata.

Izuru menyembunyikan Hajime dibelakangnya.  
"Siapa kamu? Kenapa kamu tahu namaku?" Tanya Izuru depensif.  
"Hiks.. aku.. hiks! A-aku akan membunuhmu!!" Teriaknya kemudian mencoba menyerang Izuru dengan pisau.

Tentu saja kemampuan pria ini dibawah rata rata, arah target pisaunya masih kacau. Seperti sebelumnya dengan Hajime. Izuru dapat melumpuhkan pria tersebut.

"Hiks hiks" lanjut tangisnya.  
"....masih juga?" Keluh Izuru kesal.  
"Bang, gitu gitu dia orag juga loh..." Komentar Hajime.  
Izuru membalikkan badannya menuju Hajime.  
"Hah... Anak kecil memang unik ya..." Serunya datar sambil menatap Hajime.  
Sebelum Hajime sempat menabok Izuru. Pria tersebut kemudian berhenti menanggis. Matanya bengkak akibat menanggis.

"Sungguh bukan momen yang tepat. Tapi, siapa namamu?" Lagi-lagi Izuru menanyakan siapa pria itu, "dan juga... Bagaimana kamu tahu namaku" tanyanya kemudian.

"Nhk... Namaku, aku Ryota Mitarai!! Ultimate Animator!! Aku akan pergi dari sini dan mengakhiri ini semua!! Termasuk kau dan Junko ah tidak, bahkan Sekolah Puncak Harapan ini dengan guru gurunya yang korup!!!" Teriaknya lantang.

"Bang Izuru.. apa itu benar? Jadi abang orang jahat??" Tanya Hajime tidak percaya.  
"Apa maksudmu? Kami baru saja keluar dari kmar dan tiba-tiba saja menemui mayat Chiaki." Balas Izuru tenang.

"Hah.. ah karena kau... Ini semua karena kau!!! Karena keinginan para bajingan sekolah ini dan mengorbankan seluruh muridnya!! Ini semuanya karena kau!!" Ryota berteriak depresi. Tampaknya tidak ada cara untuk berbicara tenang dengannya.

Izuru pun berusaha mencari cara untuk pergi dan menghindari pertengkaran. Tampaknya ada terjadi sesuatu di sekolah ini.  
Izuru memegangi Hajime.

"Ryota, jika kamu tak tenang. Kami tidak akan dapat mengetahui apa permasalahan yang terjadi sekolah ini. Sekarang aku ingin kau tenang!" Perintah Izuru.  
"Ha.. hah haaaah waaappppaaa??? Tenang?? Setelah para Monopeople itu menghancurkan gerbang sekolah??" Teriak Ryota panik.  
Hajime memeluk Izuru ketakutan.  
Jadi panggilan orang berhelm ane itu Monopeople ya?.

"Ryota!" Panggilnya lagi, "Jelaskan sejauh mana apa yang kau tahu!" Perintah Izuru mendesak.

"Haah aaaah?" Ryota menatap Izuru tak percaya, "apa?? Kau benar-benar... Hahhh?"

"Bang Izuru, sepertinya Bang Ryota sudah agak tenangan deh..." Bisik Hajime pelan.


End file.
